redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuffed and Mounted
Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted is a DVD compilation of The Red Green Show released in the early 2000's. It is comprised of six DVDs, each containing eight episodes selected from the show's first ten seasons, which at the time this line first began, were the show's only seasons. Each volume also provides character biographies of Red, Harold, and two other Lodge members, and each episode is preceded by a short commentary by Steve Smith. The artwork on every DVD depicts Red Green's head mounted like a hunting trophy. DVDs Volume 1 "One of the most popular comedies on PBS." —Calgary Sun "Good-natured, self-deprecating, extended joke about male regression, handyman incompetence and Canadian humility." —The Seattle Times This collection of eight classic episodes from seasons one through six finds Harold, Bill and the gang from Possum Lodge doing what men do when women aren't around. In each episode, Red probes the male psyche with help from his fellow lodge members as they try to hoist themselves up the evolutionary ladder one roll of duct tape at a time. Includes classic segments of Handyman Corner and Adventures With Bill. Red promises that even though this is funny enough to kill a moose, no animals were actually harmed during its production. *'Wind-Powered Boat' – For a zippy boat, start with a windmill *'Gun Powder Shakes' – How did gun powder end up there? (titled "The Salt and Pepper Shakers" on the disc) *'Maple Syrup' – A fuel pump from a Russian missile gets a new mission at the lodge *'Fire Brigade' – Safety suffers when the lodge forms its own volunteer fire department *'The Beef Project' – The men offer to butcher Junior's inheritance *'The Badger Project' – Old Man Sedgwick gets a badger caught in his pants *'The Network Deal' – A big network wants Red's show, with a few changes *'The Science Fair' – Red gives Harold unwanted advice on his science project Volume 2 "Could be the funniest thing to hit public television since Monty Python's Flying Circus." —Milwaukee Journal "A motley but lovable crew of outdoorsy incompetents." —Toronto Sun No home trophy case should be without these choice episodes from the Canadian comedy hit that's celebrating ten seasons of finely crafted humor. Join Red, Harold, Bill and the Possum Lodge gang as they prove that BEING ten is easy — ACTING ten takes years of practice. A collection hand-picked by Red himself to represent the height (or depth) of hilarity from the show's early days right on through its tenth season. *'Car Pool' – Red looks for an excuse to buy a 12-passenger van *'The Owl Project' – Hunting and fishing on lodge land become endangered activities *'Men's Night On the Mountain' – Harold finally gets to spend a night out with the boys *'Sedgwick the Tenant' – The old man moves into the lodge *'The Winter Carnival' – The men fight back when the women try to send them south *'Mad About You' – Harold teaches Red about anger management *'Too Much Information' – Harold helps computers invade the lodge *'No Duct Tape' – No secret silver stuff in the lodge OR the hardware store Volume 3 "Effectively and magnificently spoofs the male ego... Home Improvement without the Hollywood slickness." —Detroit News "Masterpiece Theater this ain't." —The Washington Post From the public television comedy hit that probes the humorous side of the male ego and other inflatables comes a collection of choice episodes packaged especially for the home video trophy case. With 11 seasons and counting under his tool belt, Red figures it's time to spread around a little of the accumulated wisdom of Possum Lodge – kind of like fertilizer. "Remember," says Red, "just because it smells doesn't mean it's bad for you." *'The Spawning Grounds' – The men make the most of a backhoe mishap *'The Beer Project' – When beer prices skyrocket, the lodge gets cooking *'The Driving Test' – Women know where they're going; men drive *'The Driving Lesson' – Harold fails his driving test – again *'The Town Mall' – The sewers figure in a lodge plan for an indoor mall *'Life Cycle' – You are what you drive *'The Auto Club' – With what they know about cars, the men plan to clean up *'Damn You Emu' – Dalton turns to Red for help with his new emu ranch Volume 4 "Masterpiece Theater this ain't." —The Washington Post "Red is a manly man with a bent brain pan... a hip cult classic." —The Detroit Free Press Direct from Possum Lodge - the last refuge of male inferiority located "145 beer stores north of Toronto" - comes this collection of choice episodes from the public television comedy sensation. It's part fishing show, part fix-it show and part men's advice program all rolled into about 3/4. These eight episodes range from the show's early days through the tenth season. Handpicked by Red himself, they offer a rare chance to see just how little progress the lodge members have made moving up the rungs of the evolutionary ladder. *'Magnetic Lake' – Possum Lake becomes overly attractive to anything metal *'The Firewood Project' – The lodge members devise a unique "pick-your-own" scheme *'The Satellite Dish' – Women are watching the world; men are watching television *'The Tax Refund' – Red's unexpected windfall may be too good to be true *'Step Outside' – Red to Harold: stand up and fight like a man (titled "Outside" on the disc) *'Town Services Contract' – In an emergency, call the lodge – and pray *'Guinness World Records' – The inventive man's route to immortality *'The Dandruff Foundation' – A philanthropic match made in hog heaven Volume 5 "One of the most popular comedies on PBS." —Calgary Sun "Red Green aims his hunting-lodge humor squarely at the male do-it-yourself mentality." —Esquire Handyman/philosopher Red Green, his nerdy nephew Harold and the whole Possum Lodge gang prove again and again that men are men, women are laughing at them and anything is possible with enough duct tape. From the hit public television comedy that hilariously spoofs the male ego comes a collection of eight complete episodes hand-picked by Red himself from the show's early days right on through its tenth hilarious season. They're chock-full of Red's patented, always original and mostly useless handyman tips and guy advice. *'Underground Parking' – Trying to get rich, the lodge members only get wet *'The Hydrogen Project' – The men attempt to turn Possum Lake into a huge car battery *'Father and Son Banquet' – Women can bear children; men can't *'No Church' – The lodge fills a spiritual void, with disastrous results *'The Good Old Hockey Game' – Yuppie cottagers want curling at the local rink *'Better To Give Than Receive' – It's Possums versus Caribou in a lodge blood drive *'Hurricane Doug' – A Force 5 hurricane threatens the lodge *'The Beaver Dam' – Busy beavers make trouble for Possum Lake Volume 6 "Cheesy? Of Course. Entertaining? You bet." —Pop-Culture-Corn Magazine "Effectively and magnificently spoofs the male ego." —Detroit News From Possum Lodge, home of the last real men on the planet, comes a keeper for the home video trophy case. These eight classic episodes from throughout the first decade of the PBS comedy hit provide a generous helping of lodge wit and wisdom, learned the old-fashioned way – after trying everything else first. In his famous Handyman Corner, Red offers tips for harnessing male creativity without (too often) losing digits to runaway power tools. As Red likes to say: "Whatever this is, we've got lots more of it." *'The Tanks We Get' – The lodge gets giant gas tanks for a fund raiser *'The Schoolhouse Project' – The locals get creative to keep out city slickers *'The New Doctor' – Women pursue good health; men pursue good doctors *'The Petting Zoo' – A surplus of forest animals leads to another hare-brained idea *'The Splinter Lodge' – Unhappy with Red, some members branch out *'The Mayor Race' – Red runs for mayor of Possum Lake *'The Battle Call' – The men face off against their rival lodge *'Who Wants To Be A Smart Guy' – Dalton competes in a TV trivia show Category:DVD Releases